


the stars spelled out

by queeniegalore



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, batcave bonin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniegalore/pseuds/queeniegalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason had never asked for forgiveness, didn’t know if it was in him to say it out loud, didn’t know if he could bear the taste of it in his mouth. He never asked, and he never gave it, either.</p><p>Not with words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the stars spelled out

**Author's Note:**

> So a couple of months ago I fell head over heels in love with Jason Todd. There is no known antidote to this condition. I write comics porn now.

Jason had never asked for forgiveness, didn’t know if it was in him to say it out loud, didn’t know if he could bear the taste of it in his mouth. He never asked, and he never gave it, either.

Not with words.

The floor of the cave was cold beneath his knees, the air chilly against the back of his neck, and Bruce’s thighs were shaking under his hands. Jason had never actually dreamt that this could be _real_ \- and he’d dreamt a lot, before and after his death. Hell, maybe during it too, who knew. Dreamt of what it would be like to be _here_ , giving this up. Letting Bruce finally just take what he needed from him. As if Jason didn’t need it too.

“I missed you,” Bruce whispered above him, fingers so light against Jason’s hair. Jason closed his eyes, took a deep breath. He didn’t want to hear that, didn’t want to think about the years of Bruce missing him, eaten up with guilt and never _doing_ anything about it. He’d thought about that for too long already, they both had and they both needed to let it go.

“I’m right here,” he said. He licked his lips, looked Bruce in the eye. “I’m not going anywhere.”

It was a lie they both let slide.

God, though, Bruce’s thighs, Bruce’s body, stretched out in front of him like a pillar. Jason _wanted_ to stay Just breathe him in, collapse against his strength and let himself be undone. He wanted to lose himself again in the world of the Bat, and he was terrified that it was already happening, so instead he opened his mouth, pressed it hot and wet to the crease of Bruce’s thigh, and..oh. There it was.

“ _Jason_.”

Bruce had never sounded like that in Jason’s _life._

“Yeah,” Jason whispered. “That’s it. Give me that, B.”

Bruce’s fingers clenched, spasming in Jason’s hair and tugging, the point of pain like a bright spark behind Jason’s eyes, sending shivers through his body.

“I want…”

Jason looked up, let his eyes roam across Bruce’s naked body, torso like a brick wall, shoulders to rest the world on, a face carved out of marble that right now looked like it was _aching_ for him.

“So take,” he said, and knew his mouth was wet, red, watched Bruce watching it. “You know you can, B. After everything, you-”

Bruce took.

Jason moaned as the head of Bruce’s cock pushed against his lips, hard and red, leaking already for him. He tasted like salt, like something Jason could drown in, and Jason just opened up for it, letting Bruce press inside.

God, he was big.

Jason gripped Bruce’s hips with both hands, hung on for the ride. He’d half expected Bruce to be gentle, almost apologetic, terrified of ruining Jason any more than he already had. It wasn’t the first time Jason had underestimated him, but it was the first time in a long time he’d been so happy about it. Bruce gave him a beat, two, then fucked his mouth relentlessly, grip still tight in Jason’s hair, breath a harsh rasp above him. He took Jason at his word and _took_ , thumbing at the corner of Jason’s lips, feeling the way his cock stretched him open, rubbing through the spit gathering there.

“God, Jason...god, please,” and Jason didn’t know what he was begging for, because he already _had_ it, so Jason just groaned in response, blindingly hard, his heart about to explode in his chest. _It’s yours, it’s yours_ , he thought desperately, trying to tell Bruce with his eyes, with the bend of his body. _Shut up, it’s yours._

He slid one hand around to Bruce’s ass, grabbing at the muscle that was like rock, trying to pull Bruce in further, until he _choked_ and Bruce was easing back, fingers replacing his dick as Jason gasped for air, face wet and hot, licking at whatever Bruce gave him.

“Come on, come on, I’m fine, come on,” he hissed, used his teeth, chewed a little on Bruce’s thumb.

“You’re incredible,” Bruce said on a soft, disbelieving laugh. “Jesus fucking Christ, Jason.”

“Language, B,” Jason shot back, and then he was sucking Bruce back in, and that might have been the thump of Bruce’s head against the wall or the thump of his own heart, he didn’t care, because he could _do_ this, he could _be_ this, and it didn’t hurt.

He couldn’t remember the last time being with Bruce hadn’t hurt.

He kept one hand tight on Bruce’s ass, urging him back into a sharp _pushpushpush_ rhythm, slid the other up to cup Bruce’s balls, stroking up behind them as Bruce let out a groan that rumbled like thunder. Jason’s jaw was aching, knees stiff and bruised, and there was something screaming inside of him that wanted him to stay like that forever, on the edge of choking, with Bruce held captive in his body like he’d been captive in Bruce’s orbit for his whole life.

He couldn’t say _sorry_ , he couldn’t say _I forgive you_ , but he could do this. And when Bruce started coming, balls heavy and tight, Jason tipped his head back enough to catch his eye and just opened himself up, let it all show on his face until Bruce spilled down his throat with a long, drawn out noise that would ring in Jason’s ears for the rest of his life.

And then Bruce dropped heavily to his knees in front of him, and Jason hadn’t even caught his breath before Bruce was kissing him, messy and wet and desperate like Bruce never was. Jason was dizzy with it, the kss, the lack of air and oh, just maybe the fact that every single drop of blood in his body had rushed to his aching cock.

“Bruce,” he managed, pressing the word against Bruce’s lips, clutching at his shoulders. “Bruce, B, come on.”

“I’ve got you Jay,” Bruce whispered, hands already shoving at Jason’s pants, his briefs. “What do you need?”

“You.” Jason couldn’t think, pushing blindly forward in an attempt to get closer, still licking the taste of Bruce’s come off his lips, swallowing compulsively. “Make me come, B, I need to come so fucking bad.”

“Jay, Jay,” Bruce pulled him in, Jason half on his lap like he was a kid again, and he was too big for this now but oh, fuck, there was Bruce’s thigh, muscle tensed hard for him, pressing in between his legs and Jason almost cried with relief.

“Good, Jay?” Bruce asked, like he didn’t _know_ , like he couldn’t feel the precome Jason was drooling all over him, easing the way as Jason humped his fucking leg. “I can suck you off, if you want, jerk you off, fuck you with my fingers if that’s what you need, Jay, my tongue, I’d do anything right now, just say it, just tell me, tell me what I need to do for you.”

Jason’s groans felt like they were being torn out of him, his whole body shuddering and flushed with a crazy kind of pleasure because Bruce fucking Wayne was talking dirty in his ear and his fucked out voice sounded almost exactly like his Batman voice and Jason couldn’t take another goddamn second.

“Bruce, Bruce, fuck, I’m gonna, oh god, I’m-”

Bruce tightened his grip, pressed up with his thigh so hard it was almost too much, and Jason came like the earth was exploding. Shaking like a leaf in a whirlwind and scratching deep red lines into the skin of Bruce’s shoulders as he pumped his orgasm out against Bruce’s body, soaking them both. Come and sweat stuck them together, dripped between them, and Jason had never felt anything so intense in his life. _Either_ of his lives.

The cave was silent except for the harsh rattle of their breathing. Again, Jason wanted to collapse forward into Bruce’s strength, forget everything between them until this was all that was left. But he didn’t know if that was allowed, if it was something he could allow himself.

He pulled back first, blinked his eyes open.

“Well, fuck.”

“Language, Jason.” Bruce smirked at him, sat back against his heels and looked down at his body. “But...yeah. Fuck.”

“You invite me into your nice cave and all I do is cause a ruckus and make a mess, huh?” Jason couldn’t stop shaking, and he couldn’t take his eyes off Bruce in front of him, stretched out on display and covered in Jason’s come. “Whatever will you do with me?”

“Hm.” Bruce stood up with a low sigh, lightly stroked his fingers through Jason’s hair as he walked past him towards the showers. “I can think of a few things. Some of them you might even like.”

Jason rolled his eyes, slowly got to his feet. He didn’t know if he was suppose to follow, or leave, or maybe just stand where he was forever, caught in indecision. It was cold in the cave, the air chilly against the mess on his stomach, his wet face.

Bruce paused, looking back at him. “Jason,” he said, voice low and serious. “You can go, if you want. Or you can take a shower. With me, or alone, it’s up to you. Okay?”

“Take off the kid gloves, old man, I haven’t been one of those for a long time.” He took a deep, shuddery breath, tucked himself back into his sticky pants. The showers would be warm, there’d be a robe there for him after, Bruce to maybe take him upstairs.

He hadn’t said _I forgive you_ . He hadn’t said _I’m sorry._

He hadn’t said _I love you, I need you, please don’t let me go again._

He smiled and zipped up his pants.

He hadn’t needed to.

“Jay.”

“I’ll see you around, B.” He winked, headed to his bike. “Thanks for the ride.”

Bruce’s laugh was low and rueful, and he was standing there naked as they day he was born, watching Jason walk away.

“Get the fuck out of my cave.”

“I’ll be back.”

Bruce turned away, but Jason saw the smile on his face, genuine and painfully happy.

“You’d better be.”

Maybe this time it wasn’t a lie

The bike roared to life under him, and Jason sped away. The night air was warmer than the cave, and he laughed all the way back to the city.


End file.
